


The HIDDEN

by CLexa_Ajey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLexa_Ajey/pseuds/CLexa_Ajey
Summary: to everyone I don't exist.the world has no clue on who or where I am.to those who have seen me are either still looking or dead.Everyone who stare into my eyes gets possessed and attempts to kill me at all cost. The only way to stop them is to their life. It's not what I want but it's what I have to survive.my name is Lexa Woods. I've been hidding from life in order to live.I learn bew things each day.Super abilities.¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤This is lexas point of view.





	1. How It Started

There was 5 of us.  
Now I'm alone.

Covered with the blood of those who I laughed with just few hours ago. My body shivered as the other 4 lay still.

I don't know what had happen. Or what may happen. We were all just laughing, joking around until we all fell onto the ground by a loud high pitch noise. Next thing I know they are all giving me a death glare.

I remember smiling at them and telling them to stop trying to prank me. I said   
"Guys. This is not funny..."

I heared the loud stinging noice again.  
But they didn't hear it at all.  
They just looked down at me as I crashed down harder this time.

"Guys. Please stop. This really hurts"  
I begged.

Monroe grabbed the a hammer from the back of the truck. Trina pulled out a knife. Fox pulled out a gun. And Roma grabbed the light pole near by.

"What the hell!?"  
I whispered to myself as I backed up when they were walking closer.

"Please don't do this. Stop playing. Thi-this isn't at all funny! Guys. Please"  
I hit my back against the truck.

Looking behind me I found a baseball bat. Monroe swung the heavy hammer at me but dented the well polished truck. I ran on a clear spot.  
When a bullet was shot. I avoided it but Monroe was hurt. I got down to help her but her blood was no longer red. It was black.

I stepped away as Roma attempted to hit me with the pole. She's carrying it as if it was just a twinge. It has to be hundreds of pounds. 

Trina ran towards me but I hit her with the metal bat. She let go of the knife so I grabbed it. As She grabbed my leg and brought me down. Her being on top of me I saw her eyes went pure dark. Her blue eyes just spoke death.

She punched me about 5 times until I finally dug the blade into the side of her neck as nightblood splattered all over my face.

I got up to see Roma dashing towards me. I threw the knife hitting her in the eye. She then fell to the ground.

I almost forgot the quite girl. Fox. She shot the gun hitting me on the side of my waist. Thank God my specail organs wasn't hit. It hurts though.

I ran hidding beside the truck as she walked slowly. She said no words but mumbled in a Differnt language. I used to speak because mom left me a book to study. 

I got up on the truck as silent as I could so she wouldn't notice. There was another baseball metal bat.  
I jumped from tge roof of the truck as the bat hit the top of her head causing the poor girl to be brain dead on the ground. 

I cried... then realise she wasn't dead, she got up. And smiled. Giving me chills. I hit her again and again and again and again until you couldn't even recognize who she was.

 

I took her cloths and replaced it with mine. Just so they'll think it's me instead if her.

We are all lost kids. No one knew who we were. We all have our stories we ran away from. So no one will know if it was her and i..... the only difference is..... Her sister saw our outfits today.  
The police will think it's me who died.

Taking the truck and ran.  
As far as I could.   
Since that night..... I never looked back.  
I was a 15 years old who was lost in a world who wouldn't have understand.

[5 years later]

I just turned 20.  
Still hidding.  
Still running.  
Still stealing.  
Still killing.  
Still me......

Until I was walking down a fairly dark ally when-

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Lexa just lost 4 of her close friends. And she's stained with their blood that have been darken by the evil who have possessed then to kill lexa.

 

add this to your library is haven't already.

Just trying out a new story.  
Well see where it goes.


	2. Could Say Hello Nicer

Walking backwards is always terrible idea. before I could even defend myself. I had a blade centimeters away from my throat. 

"Yu gonplei ste odon"  
She whispered

"Hod op, Hod op, Hod op"  
[Wait, Wait, Wait]  
I quickly said 

"Ai laik Lexa kom TriKru... Baja,   
Sen yu swis daun, gada!"  
[I am Lexa of the Woods Clan... Please, Put your knife down, girl]  
I added

She tightened her gripped around me.  
Wondering how I know the language.  
Moment passed when she finally let go

"Emo komb'ir"  
[They're coming]  
She said as the blade still ready to cut me of I make the wrong move.

"Mochof"  
[Thank you]  
I said letting go of the breath I've been holding in for what seemed so long.  
Even the polluted city air felt good.

"You speek English-?"  
She was asking when I pulled her behind a motorcycle.

"Shhhhh"  
I confirmed her question by shaking my head up then down slowly.  
She then realize there are people coming from 2 directions we both came from.

She attempted to get up but i held her arm. Causing us to look into each others eyes. Something happened that never happened before.

I somehow saw her pass.  
The thing she did..... She had too....  
It was either die or breath by killing for survival. I wonder if she saw mine. I opened my eyes and she was gone. She was surrounded by about 8 soulless being. the other 8 was on the ground dead. Her gun ran out of bullets I'm guessing.

On the bike it had 2 swords.  
Pulling them felt natural.  
Shockingly since it's my first time holding swords. 

I ran and allow the blade to move not having to think of what I was gonna cut. When i keeled and looked up.  
The girl was staring at me like I've done something odd. Looking around the 8 possessed beings half standing and the other half of their body is bleeding on the street ground. 

Blood so dark made it look like spilt oil. 

"Have We Met Before?"  
She said as walking closer to me.

"Seems like it but I don't know wher-"  
I was answering 

She looked into my eyes and these visions showed up again.  
Bloods upon bloods. It just kept going.  
All the lives the was taken.

"When I was young. My father used to tell me to look for the girl named Lexa from the Woods Clan.... is that you?"  
She voiced

"That's funny because when I was younger the lady who rasied me. Had told me to look for someone in the title of Clarke the Sky Princess from the Space Clan.... do you know where I can find her?"  
I began saying

She let out a smile and murmured  
"Yeah. I do. I can take you to her if you want... I'm from the same clan as she is. And I'm sure shed be glad to see you"  
She answered.

"How can I trust you? Hell! You know my name and I still dont know yours"  
I pointed out.

"Tell you this. Learn to trust me without my name. And I promise to take you to Your Princess... deal?"  
She said holding out her hand for me to confirm her agreement.

Looked down at her hand and back up at her eyes. Showing me the shit shed done isn't helping either. 

"No.... I need a name... then I can trust you.... you need to learn to trust me too.... haven't your mom thought you to never go anywhere with strangers?"

"Yeah, she did. But I still saved you. Right?"  
The blonde said.

"I saved you too. Didn't i not? Your gun ran out of ammo. Without me you could've died. So just give me a name"  
I demanded.

"But did I die?!"  
She questioned back.

"Exactly you are alive. Because of me too. So give me a name"  
I said begging myself to calm down.  
My anger issue isn't helping my case.  
Years ago before this happened....  
I could shut everyone down. Right now i can't eveb shut down this girl down. 

"Griffin"  
She only said 

"What?!"  
I asked in confusion 

"I gave you a name. Call me Griffin.  
Eliza Griffn. Now can we go before those guys over there notice us?!"  
She said getting in the motorcycle.

I looked at to the direction she was just looking at and found about 30 possessed beings headed our way now that she fired up her bike.  
Letting out a loud roaw that isn't hard to miss.

"You own this thing?"  
I asked hopping on behind her

"You ask too much questions. Ask when were safe not when we are about to be chased my those reapers."

"Those what?!"  
I asked forgetting she said she'll answer later.

"If you wanna survive the night. Shut up and grab my waist... so you don't fall off"  
The blue eyed said awkwardly.

I followed what she said.  
We drove out the city and into this   
Baracated place. It was too dark and the wall is too high to see what was on the other side. They had lights and people talking.

"Griffin! What the hell. Are you trying to do. commit suicide?!"  
I yelled then brought my voice to a whisper

"What do you mean?"  
She asked as if she doesn't noticed the walls humans can't jump and escape.

"The people are in there. And the walls. We cant run if they try killing us. I'm getting off this bike. Bye!"  
I said when she grabbed my arm before I let go of her body

"Don't worry. They won't kill you.   
I swear your safe. Trust me Lex."

"Ok fine. Let's drive into our deaths. Fuck it.. went this far in my life to die. Just to fuxking die-"  
I said.  
She giggled at how my voice sounded.  
Couldn't help but slightly smile.

The last time I smiled was when I was hanging out with my 4 friends exactly 5 years ago. 

The gates opened as people with guns looked at us ride by. I was thinking to myself if they are just like me. Have to be separated from the world. Because everyone dies who looks in Our eyes. I avoided eye contacts. 

"Stay calm. They won't bite. I promise"  
Griffin said when she pulled into a garage. 

"Where in the hell are we griffin!?"  
I exploded

"The only hell is the city. Welcome to Polis. All clans are welcomed here. And this is where I stay. Now.... would you like to meet Clarke?"  
She said politely 

"Yes. Please"  
I answered back. Walking beside her but slightly behind. Having my guards up making sure it isn't a trap.

We enters the elevator that worked.  
Why should I even be surprised?  
Griffin had a small smile on her face. 

"Why are you smiling for?"  
I wondered saying 

"Is it illegal to smile?"  
She said sarcastically 

"It should be when I have to trust you with my life. And-"  
I was saying when the doors open

"And when your taking me to the highest point of the tower. How do I know you won't kick me down?"  
I said

"Trust me. I know how hard that is for you. But trust me. And kick you down this tower?.... I believe I'm the Princess your looking for. Not Alycia Taylor"  
She walked out to the balcony 

"Wait.... your Clarke?!"  
I followed her out.

Oh the fresh air. It was better then I expected. Back at the city it was almost breathing in death. Letting it kill my lungs. But here.... It was amazing. Trees arounds. Thousands of feet above ground. The people below lived calmy. Like they are not being hunted down.

"Yeah. Thats me. I took you here to show you that we don't always have to survive the world. It's not the way to live a right life"  
She said as she took a glimpse of me.

"Where did you get the name of Eliza?"  
I asked

"You really do ask too much questions. But I got it from the memory I saw in your pass"  
She smiled

"In my pass? I don't remember anyone named Eliza"  
I said 

"Do you know anyone named Alycia?"  
She then asked as she turned to come face to face with me

"No...why?"  
It sounded familiar. But I didn't know anyone. I couldn't make face of the person.

"Look into my eyes and when I say the name. You'll see someone and realize you might know the person. Just haven't realize it.... Eliza and Alycia.... I saw them being together on most of the memories I've seen. But I don't know what you might see. Ready?"  
She softly said.

I nodded letting Clarke know yes I was ready. But that was a lie. I didn't wanna see deaths anymore the what I saw from earlier.

"Alycia" she whispered   
As all these flashbacks of 2 girls living as actresses. Who played the rolls of Lexa and a blonde And another vision collided saying the 2 ladies are Buisness partners from a written story. And another where Alycia can time travel and the blonde is Imortal.  
I did see myself kicking down someone off this tower. At this age. But don't recall it actually happening

I woke up on the bed with the blonde I saw in the visions sitting by my side.  
I freaked out and backed away moved father from her.

"Heyyy. It's ok...your ok. You've seen asleep for about 8 hours. But your okay."  
She said holding her hand out for me to reach.

"I-i.... you were that blonde! The blonde... I saw you. Her name was Eliza. But your Clarke! What is going on?!"  
I shouted

"In this world. I am Clarke. Calm down. Come here. I won't hurt you"  
She hinted

My eyes remain on hers.  
Examining her movents.  
Watching every muscle she moved. Even her eyes. Her eyes are the deadliest of all.

"You had the red war paint on your face. I didn't recognize you. I didn't know you were the blonde"  
I said slowly.

"I can't recognized you too. Because you still have your war paint on. It would help our situation if you remove yours. Revealing who you really are"

She handed me a wet towel.  
She watched as I wipped away my war black paint. Made by the possessed I killed. The poisoned human blood.

Clarke eyes went wide open. Leaving her blue colors exposed to the moodlight. As they glow brighter.

She forced our words but chocked along the process   
"You-your Alycia....?"

I didn't expect her to be so surprised   
"And your Eliza...?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Twisting everything around.  
TRIGGERED from  
●'Have We Met Before'  
●Alycia and Eliza in reality   
●Comander Lexa and Princess Clarke  
●Heda and Wanheda  
●future story :   
'The Immortal And The Timetraveler'

All of those triggers all came from Differnt places. Differnt time. Differnt stry. Differnt dimensions.

This was a Differnt way of letting Clark and lexa met.   
This story holds powerful abilities humans doesn't have.

It'll allows them to see each other's pass and each other's characters in Differnt places. Time. Story. Movie. Reality. Dreams. Wherever!

Add this to your library if you haven't already done so.

Hope y'all like it.  
Thanks for reading 

♡ The HIDDEN ♡  
♡Chapter 2 ♡  
♡Could Say Hello Nicer♡  
♡work count : 1896♡


	3. Prisa & Heda

thought you said you were looking for me. Then how are you surprise to see me?"  
I questioned

"The same way your surprised I'm Clarke after you thought i was Eliza"  
She responded.

I sat up on the side of the bed.  
Elbow on both my knees and my palm covered my eyes.  
Rubbed them til they turned red.

"What is going on?"  
I asked

"We have special abilities. You just have to learn how to use them"  
Clarke said rubbing my back.

All of the sudden I felt no fear.  
It's like she took them away.  
I looked up at her   
And she smiled

"Like that one"  
She said.

She was able to take my fear away for a moment just by rubbing my back.

"How?"  
I asked.  
Not really knowing what to expect from this point.

"Well.... Everyone here is not humans. I'm not and your not... I took what you were afraid of and now their mine. And you don't fear it anymore. Kimdda..."  
Clarke got up.

"Then what are we. And how come we look like everyone else?"  
I questioned 

" we may look humans. Thats because we evolved and even got the ability to shape shift into someone else."  
She answered as she turned facing me.

"That's actually awsome. So let's say I wanted to be you. I could?!"  
I asked smiling filled with amusement 

"Yes.... but-"  
She said then looked down at her finger.

"But what?"  
My smile fell

"You'd have to kill me and place a line in your forehead with my blood"  
She said. Looking into my eyes 

"What if I don't kill you and use your blood... Will it work?"  
I uttered

"A lot have tried that and it didn't work."  
Clarke then takes out a device.  
It was an advanced phone.

"Dinner for Skai Prisa 2 plates please"  
She said.

"Are you hungry?"  
Clarke asked.

"Are you kidding. I've been running alot and almost got my throat slit by you. Yes I'm hungry."  
I said making her laugh.

Clarke walked to the closet and grabbed 2 night gowns and gave me one. 

"You can get dress in here. I can use the bathroom so you have your privacy"  
She said.

"Oh no. This is your place. Allow me to use the restrooms and let you have your room. I'm only a guess."  
I said.

"Ok then. Walk down this hallway and the bathroom is 3 doors to your right."  
She said. 

After I go dressed I came back.  
Knocked on the door.   
She opened.

 

"Clarke may I ask you questions now?"  
I said.

"Haven't you been doing that already?"  
She joked. Causing me to laugh.

"Wow. You laugh. Holy crap. I didn't know that was possible lex!"  
She added

"What are you trying to say?"  
I smiled.

"It just seems like your the type of person who takes everything serious"  
She said when their was aknock on the door.

"Come in"  
She hollered

"Clarke, your food is here-"  
A masculine dark skin guy said.  
Pausing when he saw me.

"Oh. Lexa this is Lichon and Lichon this is Lexa"  
Clarke said.

"Nice to meet you Lichon"  
I held my hand out for him to shake.

But he stood there looking at me.  
Like I have 4 heads.

"Lexa Kom TriKru?"  
He asked as he swallowed.

"Yeah. Is One of our abilities is to read minds or identify people?"  
I questioned  
Looking between the both if them.

He keeled down and said  
"Heda, I apologize. I was not able to recognize you from the start. Forgive me"

Clarke and i looked look at each other in confusion.

Why is he kneeling to me. Itsnt it supposed to be to clarkes. She is the Sky Princess.

"What 're you saying sorry. exactly?"  
I said. Not knowing what was going on.

"You are the the long lost Heda. Meaning Commander. You rule along side with Skai Prisa. Polis is under you both's control. And all clans will follow your orders no matter the cost"  
He said. As he stood up.

"I think you have the wrong person."  
I looked at him saying

"We can test it tomrrow.  
I will make an appointment for Titus our flame keeper to try do your blood a test... if that is alright with you Heda?"  
He then said.

"Clarke?"  
I said.

"Don't ask me. It's not my blood that they'll need. It's yours"  
She said.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know as soon as I make my decision"  
I said to him.

He left with our food on the table.  
Clarke handed me palate and one for her. 

"That was odd...."  
I broke the silence 

"I guess we rule together now."  
Clarke said smiling.

"You want to? Don't you want all the power and control over this place?"  
I asked sounding bad. Didn't mean it though.

"Ahaha. No. I'm actually looking for a partnership. And I think you'll do perfectly"  
She then stated

After eating Clarke had said this room is mine. And that her room is just next door. She said if I ever needed anything she's gonna be there unless she's out of Polis. But she wouldn't leave without letting me know.

"Goodnight My Heda"  
[Goodnight, my Commander]  
She said smiling.

"Reshop ai Skai Prisa"  
[Goodnight, my sky princess]  
I said back returning the kind smile she gave me.

I walked her out. And shut the door.  
It was silent.  
I could hardly hear the people down below because of how high this tower is. The wind blew in making it feel colder as i stared into the toe nail moon. 

Closing my eyes.  
Played the flashbacks of what I saw when Clarke mentioned the name 'Alycia'. The girl I saw looked like me. And globe girl she was with looked like clarke. I felt odd. 

Wondered for hours until my eyes gave up on me. The night whispered   
'Goodnight'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Add this to your library if you haven't already done so.

Hope y'all like it.  
Thanks for reading 

♡ The HIDDEN ♡  
♡Chapter 3 ♡  
♡1st night in polis♡  
♡work count : 990♡


End file.
